Tangled Up In You
by WrestlingFanfictions101
Summary: Colby Lopez, signed to WWE as Seth Rollins was in WWE nearly 8 months. He thought he had it all, until something makes him realize otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

The day was May 27th 2011, Colby walked in, head high, he walked through  
Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW)  
He was getting ready to start the days training.  
He was walking to grab his water out of his car,  
When he saw an unfamiliar car come in.  
He shrugged it off as someone had to turn around.  
He grabbed the water, and locked his car.  
He started walking, but stopped and turned around to see if the car turned around or not.  
"Ah screw it" he forgot about the car, and went inside.  
He got changed into his shorts, and tshirt that he wears for training.  
Colby felt someone slap his ass, then turned around to see who it was,  
he saw an unfamiliar person walking away.  
Before they walked into the bathroom,  
he turned and yelled "NICE ASS!" at Colby. Colby just smiled.  
About 10 minutes later,  
DeMott gathered the trainees.  
"Hey" He heard from a voice beside him.  
He turned to find  
the guy that slapped his ass earlier.  
He wanted to question him about him but didn't want to seem desperate, clingy or needy, especially when he doesn't personally know the guy.  
Colby took a few glances over at Jon and said "Holy shit! You're Jon Moxley!"  
Jon looked Colby in the eyes, then laughed,  
then followed up with a "Holy shit! You're Tyler Black!"  
They looked at each other and laughed.  
Bill DeMott then told them all they would pick training partners,  
and they would build up that wall of trust  
over a period of time, and not to rush it.  
Jon got a look in his eye, He chimed in  
"Colby's my partner, everybody else, get your own."  
Jon glared at everybody else.  
Everybody just gave Jon a weird look and Jon smiled.  
"Carry on" He continued. "  
Where are you from?" Colby asked  
"Cincinnati, Ohio" Jon replied, looking in Colby's eyes.  
"Oh that's cool! "I'm from Davenport Iowa." Colby replied  
"Ah, that's awesome." Jon said  
"Yup" Colby replied.  
"So, where are you staying" Colby asked.  
"Not that i wanna be nosy, I just wanna make sure you're all set." Colby said  
"Actually, I'm new to this area, so I'm going to stay at a hotel until I can look at an apartment in this area." Jon said, glancing at Colby.  
"No, you're not" Colby said, standing up.  
"Wait, what? Why am I not staying at a hotel?" Jon asked, standing up, looking confused.  
"You're staying with me." Colby insisted.  
"No, I couldn't impose..." Jon said stubbornly.  
"Impose? Please. It's just me and my dog Kevin. He's harmless." Colby said  
"Are you sure?" Jon asked.  
"Positive" Colby said smiling.  
"I'm glad I came in when I did." Jon said, smiling.  
"You're really cute. Don't let anyone tell you different." Jon continued.  
Colby wanted so badly to say something but he just bit his tongue and didn't say a thing.  
"So, we should get going." Colby said.  
"We should get you settled in." He continued.  
"Okay" Jon grabbed his stuff, and grabbed Colby's.  
Colby, being stubborn, took the stuff and put it in the trunk before Jon could.  
"You're real adorable." Jon said nonchalantly.  
Jon smiled.  
Colby blushed a little.  
He was liking Jon more and more by the second.


	2. Chapter 2

They drove to Colby's house where Jon grabbed their bags.  
"You're stubborn." Colby said, smirking, as he got out.  
"You'll get used to it." Jon said, laughing a little.

He unlocked the door. "I thought you said you had a dog" Jon said.  
Before he could finish the sentence, Kevin came running up to Jon.  
"Aw, he's cute! Kevin, right?" Jon said, looking up at Colby.

"Yeah, wow, you have a good memory." Colby said, impressed.  
"Yeah, that's not the only good thing I have." Jon said, smirking, sticking his tongue out.  
"Mm really funny Jon." Colby said, laughing. "Yeah I know, I'm hilarious." Jon said, smirking.

"Wanna go for a swim? I have an indoor pool." Colby said.  
"No fucking way. Really?" Jon said, all excited.  
"Haha, this is what it takes to get the inner little kid out of you?" Colby asked.  
"Damn right. That's one way." Jon said smiling.  
Jon wrapped his arms around Colby, hugging him tightly.

"What's that for?" Colby asked.  
"Everything. I guess I went to FCW at the right time... I got to meet the badass Tyler Black, but I also get to know the man behind him as well." Jon said.  
"Aw, you're even more badass and I'm lucky I get to get to know the man behind the Mox too." Colby said, smiling.

"Thanks for letting me stay here. You have no idea how much that means to me. I've been on my own my whole life, I'm lucky to know someone as amazing as you. It means the world to me you took me in like that..." Jon continued.  
He had to stop, before he started crying.  
"I've been on my own for pretty much my whole life too." Colby admitted.

"Maybe we can compare stories one time." Jon said, looking Colby in the eyes, smiling. For the first time in his life, he was content.

"Sounds like a plan." Colby said, smiling.  
"Guess what?" Jon said. "What?" Colby said.  
"I don't know." Jon smirked and began to push Colby in.  
Colby, with his fast reflexes, Pulled Jon in with him. Jon clung to Colby while they sunk to the bottom then rose to the top.

"You know how to swim?" Colby asked. "Yeah, I taught myself." Jon said.  
"Oh, Nice Nice." Colby smiled. "Oh definitely." Jon said sarcastically, smiling.  
They spent about two hours showing off, jumping in, doing tricks, and trying to out do each other.

Colby dove in the water from the deepest end, and swam underwater all the way to the other side, he started going up the ladder. Jon watched Colby as he stepped up the ladder and exited the pool.

His shorts hugging his body. He fixed his hair and put it up in a messy bun. Mm sexy man, with shorts sticking to him and everything, Jon thought to himself. Colby grabbed one of the towels he kept by the pool and dried his back and chest off. shit... Jon swore in his mind. I wouldn't mind helping him dry off... he thought to himself

Fuck, he realized he was staring too long, and shouldn't be thinking like that around Colby. If he gets out of the pool, and has a boner, Colbys going to see it, without a doubt. Jon got out of the pool, pushed his hair back and watched as Colby offered him a towel.

"Thank you." Jon said as Colby gave it to him.  
"It's not a problem" Colby said. "Honestly" Colby said, smiling.  
"If you need extra clothes, until you get settled in, I'll let you pick anything out and you can keep it." Colby said.

"That's very nice of you... But I can't." Jon said.  
"You can and you will. Stop being stubborn. I want to help in every way I can." Colby said.  
"Okay, okay." Jon said. "Question?" "Ask away" Colby said, as he leaned against the wall.  
"Do you um, have an extra Tyler Black shirt... I know it sounds weird but... nevermind. It's okay." Jon said.

"No no. It's okay. Yeah of course I have an extra... Just excuse me for one second." Colby said, Jon nodded. "Actually, Come here." Colby said.  
Jon followed. Colbs showed him a bunch of Tyler Black shirts. Take your pick." Colby said, smiling.

"Whoa. Umm. I like them all but especially this one." Jon said grabbing one. "Good choice." Colby said, smiling.  
Colby threw Jon a pair of FCW Sweatpants. "I got extra so don't worry." Colby assured him. Jon said thank you, before heading into the bathroom to change.  
Jon came out of the bathroom. "Damn you look good." Colby said, shit why did I say that outloud, Colby asked himself.

"Oh, I thought you could have my bedroom while-"  
Jon interrupted Colby "Your not giving the bedroom up to me while I get my own place..." Jon said, walking closer to Colby.

"Yes I am." Colby said. "If you do, you're staying with me then." Jon said, with his arms crossed. "Why would you - " Colby said, before stopping himself. "Nevermind." Colby continued.  
"Don't ask questions Colbs. Just go along with it." Jon said. "Fine." Colby said, smiling. "Come on, I'll show you upstairs." Jon followed Colby upstairs, admiring his ass.

Afterall it was right infront of him. "Here is my bedroom" Colby said. "Wow it's pretty awesome. Really spacey." Jon said. "Thanks. I tried my best to decorate it good." Colby said, blushing a little, smiling. Jon knew he had one shot at this... He better not fuck it up now.

Look, if you had, one shot, or one opportunity To seize everything you ever wanted. In one moment Would you capture it, or just let it slip?  
He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him

He started thinking of how it might go right  
He was thinking he could finally be happy.  
He wouldn't have to lie about being happy anymore.  
He would finally have a purpose in life.  
He would have a reason to stay in WWE...

Without hestitating he stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Colby's waist, as he pressed his lips against Colby's.


	3. Chapter 3

He was surprised to feel Colby kiss back. Colby wrapped his arms around Jons neck. After about 10 mins, they broke the kiss, only to breathe. Colby rested his head on Jon's shoulder. Jon looked up towards the ceiling and mouthed "Thank You"

"So, here's the burning question, Do you wanna go out with me?" Jon asked, nervously.  
"You already know the answer. Of course I do Jon..." Colby said.  
Jon smiled. Colby smiled back at him.

"From the first moment I saw you, I thought whos that smoking hot guy?" Colby said.  
"Aw" Jon replied. Colby blushed a little. "It doesn't end there, my heart skipped a beat when you slapped my ass." Colby continued.  
"Really?" Jon asked.

"Yeah... Then on top of that, I find your stubbornness sexy." Colby kept going.  
"Then when we jumped in your pool, and you held onto me, I found that extremely hot.." Colby said.  
Colby had to turn away from blushing so bad.  
Jon whispered "Colby"

Colby turned back around. "Yeah?" "Your blushing is adorable. Don't turn away." Jon said, smiling.  
"Okay" Colby said.

"Want to watch a movie or something?" Colby asked.  
"Sure, anythings fine with me." Jon replied.  
"Just let me get changed" Colby said.  
"Let me..." Jon said He walked over to his back, and zipped it open.  
He grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a shirt out of his bag.

"I hope you like it" Jon said nervously.  
Colby looked at the shirt.  
"It- It- It's a Jon Moxley shirt." Colby said, surprised.  
He smiled.

"Who's better than you?" Colby asked before kissing Jon.  
Jon kissed back then broke the kiss to answer Colby.  
"You for taking me in and being my extremely sexy boyfriend." Jon said.  
"I guess I don't need to find a place of my own afterall." Jon continued, smiling. "Nope" Colby replied, before hugging Jon again. 


End file.
